Power Rangers Elemental
'Power Rangers Elemental '''is the fifth season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Beast Storm and succeeded by Power Rangers Dragon Squad. It was created by Galactinon as the 5th season. It contains an element from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Plot Pure embodiments of the ancient elements sealed away Mortemex, the god of death of Naturem. After Naturem died out, the seal weakened and Mortemex escaped plotting to destroy Earth, the planet that Naturem was located on. The elements chose five saviors to use their powers to seal Mortemex away once again. Characters Rangers Extra Rangers Allies *William Cruz *Pyros Villains *Mortemex *Jirax *Storum *Malus van Lues *Hexima Hex Drones *Drone Heaven *Drone Astral *Drone Electricity *Drone Computer *Drone Gravity *Drone Soil *Drone Digger *Drone Reanimate *Drone Sound *Drone Pit *Drone Speed *Drone Agility *Drone Fang *Drone Psychic *Drone Control *Drone Mental *Drone Magma *Drone Air *Drone Strength *Drone Chemical *Drone Gear *Drone Blade *Drone Storm *Drone Shield *Drone Ninja *Drone Virus *Drone Driver *Drone Spirit *Drone Time *Drone Ender Arsenal *Element Morpher *Metal Morpher *Eclipse Morpher *Fire Spear ◆ *Water Spear ◆ *Ice Spear ◆ *Magic Spear ◆ *Life Spear ◆ *Metal Spear ◆ *Light Spear ◆ *Dark Spear ◆ *Thunder Spear ❖ *Air Spear ❖ *Earth Spear ❖ *Time Spear ❖ Elements *Fire *Water *Ice *Magic *Life *Metal *Light *Darkness *Thunder *Air *Earth *Time Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord *Phoenix Zord ◆ *Serpent Zord ◆ *Kitsune Zord ◆ *Unicorn Zord ◆ *Taurus Zord ◆ *Sphinx Zord ◆ *Thunderbird Zord ◆ *Cerberus Zord ◆ Auxillary Zords *Griffin Zord ❖ *Pegasus Zord ❖ *Troll Zord ❖ *Dragon Zord ❖ Megazords *Element Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Metallic Megazord ◆ *Eclipse Megazord ◆◆ *Sky Power Megazord ❖❖❖❖ *Magma Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Sunstone Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Nightcrawler Megazord ◆◆◆ *Magma Crawler Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Element Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: Coming Back Part 1 (Aero, Luna, and Alex debut) *Episode 2: Coming Back Part 2 (Eli and Sienna debut) *Episode 3: Broken and Fixed *Episode 4: Be Wary *Episode 5: Fire and Ice *Episode 6: Hints *Episode 7: Revival *Episode 8: Drowning *Episode 9: Life and Death *Episode 10: Spelling *Episode 11: Beyond Comprehension *Episode 12: Rock Top *Episode 13: A Traveler's Beggining Part 1 (Clayton debuts) *Episode 14: A Traveler's Beggining Part 2 *Episode 15: Construction *Episode 16: Made of Metal Part 1 *Episode 17: Made of Metal Part 2 (Clayton becomes Silver Ranger) *Episode 18: Swift Breeze *Episode 19: Strategy *Episode 20: The Land of Naturem Part 1 (Rangers travel to Naturem) *Episode 21: The Land of Naturem Part 2 *Episode 22: The Land of Naturem Part 3 *Episode 23: The Land of Naturem Part 4 (Marcus and Aurelia escape to Earth with the Rangers.) *Episode 24: Eclipse Part 1 (Marcus and Aurelia are the fabled Gold and Black Rangers.) *Episode 25: Eclipse Part 2 *Episode 26: Stranded *Episode 27: Thunderclap *Episode 28: Sideshow *Episode 29: Night Time *Episode 30: Storming Part 1 (Elemental Rangers team up with Beast Rangers.) *Episode 31: Storming Part 2 *Episode 32: Wrinkle in Time Part 1 *Episode 33: Wrinkle in Time Part 2 *Episode 34: Into the Light *Episode 35: Suspicion *Episode 36: One Chance Part 1 *Episode 37: One Chance Part 2 *Final Episode: One Chance Part 3 (Mortemex is sealed away again.) Notes *This is the first season with a female Violet Ranger. *This is the first season with a male White Ranger. *This is the first season with a Silver sixth Ranger. *This is the first season with a female Black Ranger. *This is the first season with a Violet Ranger and a White Ranger on the core team. *This is the first season with a Black Ranger not be on the core team. Category:Galactinon